


break time

by airabuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, bruh idk how to tag, like slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airabuu/pseuds/airabuu
Summary: Most units were either getting ready to head back home after a tough day of training, but ALKALOID still had a bit left to do.—That was, after Tatsumi and Mayoi returned from gathering refreshments, and hopefully after Aira and Hiiro finished whatever they’d gotten themselves into.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	break time

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything (let alone a fic) in around 3 years, the power of these new units...  
> not much smutty alkaloid contents yet and i felt the need to contribute

As the evening slowly files in, the practice room is dyed a tinge of orange. The building quiets down and there’s less noise of footsteps coming from the hallways, pattering along the tiles- most units were either getting ready to head back home after a tough day of training, but ALKALOID still had a bit left to do. 

—That was, after Tatsumi and Mayoi returned from gathering refreshments, and hopefully after Aira and Hiiro finished whatever they’d gotten themselves into.

_ “Hiro-ku..un…” _

Practice had been too much for them and now, there they were, hunched together against the wall. Aira sat on Hiiro’s lap, legs cupping the other boys frame, faces so close they were basically kissing even when they weren’t.

Thankfully the practice room’s walls were soundproof, dead silence cast over the two of them except for their own breathing.

How this had even happened was beyond both of them. Practice had made them sweaty from hours of dancing and throughout the entire time Aira couldn’t keep his eyes off Hiiro, whether it be from in front of him or through the reflection of the mirror. Every peek of his neck, the light bouncing off those toned arms of his, and whenever he was able to catch a flash of his stomach whenever Hiiro’s shirt rid up… Aira  _ knew _ he saw Hiiro in such a way after coming to terms with his crush, but actually paying attention to him while knowing this was a bit of a struggle.

Falling to the ground after Tatsumi and Mayoi saw their way out, Hiiro’s first instinct was to ask Aira if he was feeling unwell, before noticing how shifty Aira’s hands were in his lap, which just happened to draw more attention to the tent in his tracksuit pants instead of drawing away from it. Hiiro raised his eyebrows. Aira's heart dropped.

He started to panic. Hiiro would obviously think he was weird considering they were just practicing as a group and now they were alone. Sure, Hiiro was a good friend of his and they  _ did _ spend a lot of time together physically, kind of, and he’d embarrassed himself in front of him plenty of times before but this… this was just a whole new level! Aira squirmed, face red as he tried moving his hands to cover his apparent hard-on— which failed for him, the friction causing him to let out a small whimper.

He was so,  _ so _ dead.

How was he supposed to explain this to Tatsumi and Mayoi when they got back? He’d get scolded by the holy man himself and would never be allowed into heaven  _ now _ , especially since he shouldn’t be looking at other people in such ways as an idol, at a unitmate and  _ roommate _ of his no less! Was Hiiro never going to talk to him again? What originally started as a pure first love for Aira was being thrown out the window as Hiiro was never going to talk to him again. He’s done for. Aira’s dream of being an idol was going to end as soon as it begun.

Spiralling down his thoughts, Aira spaced out of his surroundings and could barely feel the foreign touch to his thigh and a slightly larger shadow peering over him. He didn’t notice until he felt warmth on top of his hand, and that’s when his eyes started to focus into Hiiro’s disgusted…  _ disgusted? _ No,  _ determined _ blue eyes staring directly down at his crotch- or well, where their hands were.

To make matters worse, Aira just flailed and let out a squeal when it hit him that Hiiro  _ wasn’t _ reacting how he had prepared and this somehow  _ didn’t _ seem to be the worst-case scenario. If Aira’s face could get any redder, it would. But Hiiro just furrowed his brows, tilting his head in confusion— which in return, got Aira to point at him and finally say something to break the silence.

“What are you  _ doing! _ ” Less of a question and more of a command, Hiiro finally removes his hand and once again, doesn’t look at Aira with even a hint of disgust.

“Helping? What are  _ you _ doing!”

Confusion was apparent for the both of them, with Aira looking like a flushed  _ mess _ as Hiiro sat in front of him, looking how he would any other day. Well, maybe except for how his hair was messy from jumping about, and the small trails of sweat running down his cheeks, and how his shirt was slightly damp and clinging to his a—

—aaaaand Aira’s gone off track again.

“What’s gotten into you? You’ve been acting weird ever since Mayoi-senpai and Tatsumi-senpai left! What’re you all nervous about, aren’t we friends?”

“...” How Hiiro was so clueless about what was going on was beyond him. Sure, Hiiro didn’t know about a lot of things, but shouldn’t a boy his age know just what kind of situation they’re in? Did Hiiro even know what sex was? He… he seemed to? But then if he does, why is he acting so carefree? Aira has a boner, the two are alone, and Hiiro’s doing everything  _ except _ ignoring it? Not only that, but- f _ riends?  _ This isn’t something  _ friends _ do! Aira averted his eyes, which turned into him twisting his head to the side, and then to the other side, which Hiiro was insistent on following.

“Aira?”

“...Hiro-kun, you’re an idiot! Stupid! Stupid stupid  _ stuuuuupi—!! _ ”

Right before he could finish, another pair of lips close over his own. Shocked, he let out a squeal as his eyes widened right up, not able to focus on anything in the moment. Hiiro’s hand closed down on top of Aira’s, holding it, sending further shocks down his spine as Hiiro rubbed both their hands over Aira’s clothed erection. Aira was left gasping for air after Hiiro broke away— which in reality, was only after a few seconds— and Hiiro licked his lips as he placed his spare hand on Aira’s cheek.

“What.. are you…” Aira’s voice finally came back to him, breath coming back in heavy pants, and the coldness of Hiiro’s hand burning against the warmth of his cheek.

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed t’do when something like that happens?”

Well, he... wasn’t  _ wrong _ , but…

Before Aira even had a chance to answer, Hiiro’s lips sealed his once more, slower this time, Hiiro using the hand on Aira’s cheek to angle his face as he deepened the kiss. Aira, reluctantly shutting his eyes, tried his best to return the affection instead of sitting there in  _ complete _ loss. Didn’t he just have to do what felt right…? He assumed he’d be following after Hiiro at this pace, and his mind confirmed this as he felt Hiiro tracing his tongue over his lower lip, Aira pliantly spreading his lips open with a whimper to boot.

His thighs were tightly shut together, but as their kiss deepened and Aira could feel Hiiro’s tongue circling around his, he couldn’t help but lose a little composure and let them fall apart. As if on command, Hiiro started kneading his palm over Aira’s clothed hardness and the other boy took the chance to slip his hand away from beneath, gripping onto the back of Hiiro’s shirt as he rolled his hips up to meet the friction he was craving. As a result, Aira let out a moan, Hiiro rubbed down harder, and Aira broke away from the kiss.

“Here… we should… move…”

Every ounce of hesitation that Aira previously had seemed to be thrown out the window. Losing his mind in the moment, in a situation he might not get to experience again, Aira lightly tugged on Hiiro’s sleeve in a gesture to get him to stand up. Despite how nervous he was, he definitely didn’t want to lose his chance, especially since they were at the point where there would be more questions than answers if Aira darted out of the room to find somewhere he could finish alone. Hiiro, eyebrows raised and still trying to catch his breath from the (for him) intense kiss, nodded and stood up, only to be pushed down to the nearest wall by the blonde.

Hiiro taking Aira’s situation in a good enough way was enough to let the smaller boy let loose, sitting down on his lap and wrapping his arms around the redhead’s shoulders. He stared up into his eyes, green meeting blue, both of their faces burning with blush and enough heat radiating between them to light a fire. The only sound able to be heard in the room was their breathing, before Aira grinded his hips down against Hiiro’s, letting out a groan in response.

It was too easy for him to get lost in the moment, Aira continuing to angle his crotch against Hiiro’s and grinding down. Hiiro, taking hold of Aira’s hips, once again invited Aira into a kiss to which he complied. It was difficult for the both of them to catch any break, entranced by the taste of each other’s tongues. Strands of saliva that held them together whenever they parted for air didn’t last long as they’d be right back to it immediately after they stopped. Hiiro took a tighter grip above Aira’s hip bones as he rolled his hips up particularly harsh, Aira squeezing his eyes shut and murmuring the redhead’s name.

He could feel that Hiiro too was hard beneath him, their bulges pressing against one another. Despite the sensation being slightly nulled by the layers of fabric between them, their arousals were apparent, especially Aira’s.

“H-Hiro-kun,” a whisper to his ear,  _ “I’m close—” _ prompted Hiiro to repeat the action with the same intensity, Aira’s hand clasping over his mouth to muffle the shameless moan he would have given out otherwise.

After a few more thrusts up from Hiiro and grinds down from Aira, the shorter male reached his peak, his legs shaking beside Hiiro’s, and his head nested in the curve of his neck. He stayed put as he rode out his orgasm, Hiiro relaxing underneath him as he loosened his hold on Aira’s hips and brought his hand up to softly run through his hair. As Aira was almost drifting off to sleep due to his relaxation, Hiiro took the chance to run his free hand down his tracksuit pants, shuffling the front down enough to slip his dick out and jerk himself off to completion.

It was starting to hit him that not only cumming right in front of his best friend was embarrassing, but cumming so  _ easily _ in front of him. In the outfit he’d worn so many times before, in the room he’d been in so many times before— his first sexual encounter with his crush wasn’t romantic in the  _ slightest _ and was just a random chance he took advantage of to get himself off.

When they had both calmed down from their high, Hiiro gave Aira a small peck on the lips before once again lacing his clean fingers through Aira’s, giving it a firm squeeze. The boy’s face flushed, averting his eyes and starting to pull himself off Hiiro’s lap to sit in front of him.

“We… have to clean up before— _ No, no oh my god what are you doing you idiot!” _

Much to Aira’s dismay, Hiiro brought his dirtied hand up to his mouth before Aira had a chance to stop him, barely grabbing his wrist in time. A mix of an “ow!” and a yelp, Aira hurriedly fished a tissue out of his pocket before using it to wipe Hiiro’s hand clean. Face fuming with embarrassment of what Hiiro was so close to doing _ , which he was incredibly thankful he noticed in time, _ Aira finished wiping the semen off his hand as Hiiro simply watched. They hadn’t been too messy in the end, thankfully, but Aira needed a desperate change of pants if he didn’t want to embarrass himself not only in front of Hiiro today, but in front of his senpai too.

“What were you _thinking?_ That’s—  _ A-Anyways,” _ Aira cleared his throat as he scrunched up the tissue, standing and pulling Hiiro up with him, “I need to get myself changed back into my uniform and cleaned up and if Mayo-san or Tattsun-senpai ask why I left just say I had to get an important message and had to be in my uniform for… whatever reason, just don’t mention, um, what just happened— got it?”

“Uh, I think!” With that, Aira took his chance to scour the room for anything he didn’t want to leave behind and dashed to the attached changing room, throwing the tissue down somewhere along the way as he left Hiiro to wait in front of the mirror.

...Coming to which, hadn’t those two been gone for an awfully long time?

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna get back into writing and i was a bit embarrassed to post this because... well, you can probably tell, but i wanted to get this off my hands  
> lmk if you enjoyed i guess


End file.
